The Rise of Apollo
by Shortsnout
Summary: 'I will help you bring this tyranny to an end, whether you trust me or not.' Their bond has been severed, their love uncertain. Can Severus and Harry reunite to find the Horcruxes? Sequel to 'The Curse of Artemis.' Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for the sequel, as many of you already know I'm currently studying through the Open University for a degree while looking after a young child, so I didn't want to begin posting until I had a plan of all the chapters worked out and some written. I was touched that so many of you got in contact asking after this story. But a special thank you needs to go to Butteflyxfreedom who gave me that special shove into making me write this quicker than I expected.

I don't intend to have long breaks in between posting, my aim is to update fortnightly. I realise that this is immensely annoying whilst you are in the middle of reading but I cannot post any faster than that due to other commitments. I will of course do everything possible to stick to this but everything goes out the window when your toddler is ill I'm afraid!

Offers for a Beta are greatly appreciated, I endeavour to iron out all mistakes before I post, but I am only human… and sleep deprived…

**A disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, nor am I making any money from this.**

**Chapter 1**

_Though lovers be lost,_

_Love shall not;_

_And death shall have no dominion._

_-Dylan Thomas-_

Severus sat down heavily in the armchair closest the fire, fingers massaging his temples. The skin beneath his shoulders was riddled with tight knots, and a foul taste burned in his mouth after another night of running with Greyback and his pack.

Clicking his fingers a house elf appeared, offering him his usual drink of brandy before disappearing again. It was in these brief few moments alone that he allowed his mind to wander, safe within the comfort of Spinner's end. His secret of his lycanthropy was safe for the moment, Greyback agreeing to keep his secret in exchange for Artemis' help locating stray wolves and convincing them to join.

The Dark Lord had them in meetings every spare moment of the day, discussing plans concerning the ministry, his werewolf army and finding the boy who lived. When Severus wasn't protecting his memories, or being tortured for sheer torment, he was here in his library, attempting to find any sort of resources to help him locate the remaining Horcruxes.

He knew they had to be of important to the founders of Hogwarts, specifically Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin's locket having already been found and Severus knew that the sword of Gryffindor was integral to their plans to destroy Horcruxes.

"_Once you have taken Hogwarts under your protection as Tom will no doubt have you do, you will need to find a way to get Gryffindor sword to Harry. It is crucial in my plans.' _The whisper of reminiscence was loud in the silence.

He stared into the amber liquid which did nothing to stop the memories of Albus falling to his death, of Harry staring at him, hatred in his eyes.

Severus' fingers tightened around the chipped glass. Two full moons had passed since that night, and he was no closer to any information to help his former mate. His teeth ground together as he remembered how they parted, how Harry has refused his kiss.

The glass exploded against the wall.

"Damn you Albus," Severus growled, getting up to pace the dusty floor.

Their magic was still tied as was the nature of their previous bond, but Severus could no longer feel Harry's presence, no longer sense if his mate was in danger. Artemis had remained silent since that night, furious of what had happened.

"I should have taught him while I had the chance," he told the stone wall. He believed that the only way Harry was able to still draw on his magic was to be within close proximity of each other.

Severus moved to the window, watching the July sun sink towards the ground. "It's his birthday soon." He was speaking to Artemis, as he had done for the last two months, hoping the beast would respond. It felt like it was the only link he had to Harry.

"And there is nothing I can do for him." His dark, unwashed hair fell around his face as his head dropped forward.

The mark on his arm burned, signalling the time of lament was over for today.

Grabbing his mask and robe from where they had been haphazardly thrown on the floor, Severus strode out the door, apparating away before the door even shut behind him.

All Death Eater meetings now took place in Malfoy Manor. Severus strode up the granite path with his brethren, ignoring the stares of Greyback and his now human pack. They bore the red cloth on their arms proudly, and still the Death Eaters knew not what this 'seeker' pack meant to the Dark Lord.

Severus took his seat near the head of the table, removing his mask to place it beside him. Bellatrix was to his left, the right hand of the Dark Lord. Draco was at the foot of the table his face just as haggard as his fathers. _With the Malfoy's out of favour my star rises._

The Dark Lord entered, Nagini at his heels. "My followers, never have we seen so much of each other." He sat, snake eyes observing them all. "But never before have we had so much at stake. I have been working you hard, and for that I give you a reward. Bring her in!"

Pettigrew threw open the doors at the end of the hall, allowing a body to float in.

Charity Burbage.

Her body floated towards them. Severus hoped she was already dead.

"Severus…help me, please."

He turned his head, publicly showing his disdain, hand on his wand through the sleeve of his robe. There was no way of giving her a peaceful death.

"This woman would have us mate with Muggles, that their existence is something we should admire."

Nagini slid around Severus' feet, coming closer to her master as she ascended to the table.

"We must accept these thieves of magic? Ludicrous! Why should we be shamed for our purity of blood? Why see the Muggle for anything but they are? They are our slaves, and I will see that they are placed back where they belong, starting with this disgrace of a witch. _Avada Kedavra!" _

Severus watched as the green light robbed Charity of her life, her eyes still focused on him, even in death.

"Nagini, dinner."

The Death eaters watched as her body was disposed of.

"I have news that the Order is planning to move Potter before he turns seventeen. We will be there to intercept this manoeuvre. While we cannot attack him directly at the Muggles home, he will have to leave the wards, or they will expire when he comes of age. Either way I expect my army to be ready." The Dark Lord reclined in his chair, lazily describing his plans as if they had no importance. As if he was not discussing the murder of Harry.

"I shall attend to this in person. I must be the one to kill Potter and I shall be!" Voldemort looked around his followers, his eyes resting on Severus. "You were the most trusted by Dumbledore, the only one of us to still have ties to the ministry, you must know of the date of Potter's planned move."

Severus could feel his mouth grow dry despite his impassive face, he had to answer, he couldn't risk Voldemort entering his mind. "My Lord, the Order plans to move Potter on Saturday at nightfall." The truth tumbled from his lips, his brain working overtime trying to figure out a plan.

"And this information comes from?"

"A source of mine from within the ministry." Severus waited with bated breath as red eyes contemplated this.

"My Lord, I have heard differently…" Yaxley, a fool of a Death Eater barged in, giving Severus the breathing space he needed to school his thoughts. "Dawlish the Auror, let slip of a plan to move Potter the night before he turns seventeen."

"I was warned of a false trail, this must be what Yaxley is referring to. I can assure you Yaxley, the Order will no longer help Potter with protection. They believe we have infiltrated the Ministry, all their attention will be there."

"The Ministry will not be under my control by the coming Saturday." Voldemort sat back in his chair, gripping the armrest of his chair. "We will strike on Saturday during Potter's transport. I will acquire a wand," he extended his skeletal hand towards Malfoy. "Your wand, Lucius."

Malfoy handed it over hesitantly.

Severus ignored the exchange, his mind processing all the information he knew and how best to apply it in the protection of Harry. _Mundungus Fletcher. _His brain offered up the name, an inkling of an idea behind it.

"Leave," Voldemort pointed at the door at the end of the hall. "Severus, you stay."

Others gave him looks as they walked out, a few with sympathy, most with anger for being singled out by the Lord himself.

"It is my intention that you become Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Severus said nothing, looking at the hands gripping the table.

"Does this not please you?"

"Indeed my Lord. But, if I may, how much help I can be at Hogwarts?"

"Ahh Severus, you underestimate your skills. Now Dumbledore is gone I needn't worry about over throwing our old school. I need eyes there Severus, someone who can watch the students and tell me signs of Potter. Our next target might be the ministry but I doubt Dumbledore would have left Potter helpless."

There was a pause.

"You are hesitant…why."

No sooner had he spoke then Severus found his mind assaulted, a tendril of dark magic worming his way into his inner most thoughts. The barriers he had raised were barraged as the Dark Lord sought the information he craved. Artemis remained hidden. Severus could feel the beast shifting in his mind. Immediately Severus thought of Greyback and his pack.

"You are concerned about the werewolf army. Of course…" Voldemort ceased his attack. "You were attacked by one in your school years, and now you do not trust them."

"No my Lord."

"They are merely creatures to be controlled. Like obedient mongrels, perfect for doing tasks unworthy of my army. You need not be fearful."

"Thank you my Lord. When shall I return to Hogwarts?"

"You shall accompany us on the attack of Potter's house. Then you will return to Hogwarts, not a moment before, do you understand Severus?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Now leave me."

Severus stood, bowing and moved silently from the room.

"Oh and Severus?"

He turned to look back at his master.

"Crucio."

Severus fell to the ground, knives embedding in his nerves.

"The one you need fear is me."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry looked at the two piles he had made on the floor next to his trunk. The pile he had labelled mentally as things to take was significantly smaller than the one he intended to leave. Sighing he flopped back onto the floor, listening to the murmurs of his relatives.

"How'd I end up here?" he whispered to the room, smiling at the soft hoot he received from Hedwig. He got up, moving to the window, stroking Hedwig through the bars of her cage. "It's been two months. I know he said to wait for three but…"

Hedwig ruffled her wings, regarding him with large amber eyes.

"It was around a year ago that I met Artemis, a bit less actually, I was at Hogwarts by then." Harry knew Hedwig couldn't respond, but he had to speak to someone except his abnormally fat cousin. "Could you believe I was moping around…thinking of families and Romilda Vane? Now look at me, no longer in a bond, my mentor dead, about to go on the run. Doesn't get any better than this, huh girl?"

There was laughter from beneath his feet. The Dursley's clearly not taking his warning to heart.

"I miss him every day. His smell, his presence, even his damn snarky comments. Damn you Dumbledore." Harry moved from the window to sit on his bed, his eyes drawn the newspaper he'd been reading earlier this morning.

"The real truth…I don't think any of us knew the truth about Albus Dumbledore. Apart from Severus." Harry reached into his pocket, thumbing his piece of flint. "Bloody Rita Skeeter."

He laid on his bed feeling the unmistakable ache of missing Severus. "I can't even feel him anymore." Harry placed his hand over his chest, feeling the thump of his heart below the breast bone. Not unlike the other nights over the past eleven weeks, Harry found himself wondering how Severus was doing. He had left without any indication of how Harry had felt, under the illusion that Harry now hated him.

"Do you think he'll come find me?" Harry voiced his fear to Hedwig, the only living creature to have heard his misgivings. He'd told Ron and Hermione about the note, and while Ron had been a little sceptical he trusted Harry's judgement, despite how it made Dumbledore look.

The Order was a different matter.

McGonagall had been silent as they'd assembled after the funeral. Remus had been vehement in his declaration of Severus' treachery, the other members more or less nodding their heads in agreement. Molly Weasley had stood, her mouth open unwilling to believe what the evidence pointed to.

It'd been Harry who had told them all that Severus had done it after all.

It was the first official Order meeting that he had attended, and he had nothing to say, sitting there mute as the 'grown ups' discussed what needed to be done. As they disbanded for the night, Harry ignored the pleading stare Remus had sent him. Despite Severus' urging that he meet up with Remus' pack, Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd agreed to spend his last summer with his aunt and uncle, and he could do the rest later.

Later was now today.

McGonagall had caught him by the elbow as he attempted to leave on the Hogwarts express.

"A word Mr Potter if I may."

He'd looked into her blue eyes, the concern on her face evident and he nodded.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked him as soon as a privacy bubble was erected around them.

"About what Professor?" He was cold, detached in his response.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps about how your bonding has dissolved? About your mate killing Albus?" Her eyes were narrowed, arms folded over her chest.

"How do you expect me to feel?"

"Devastated Harry. What are you planning to do? I know the three of you were up to something, and that plan might have changed now. I don't want you doing anything rash."

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts."

"I gathered as much. Are Hermione and Ron accompanying you?"

"They want to come."

"Very well, then I ask you a favour young man. Allow them to spend a summer with their families."

Harry had looked down at his shoes defiantly. Originally he'd intended to leave as soon as his feet hit London. He had wanted to tell his head of house what had really happened with Dumbledore, but he had no idea what Severus was planning and didn't want to jeopardise anything.

"I understand."

"Thank you Harry. I will do anything to help you with this, do you understand?" McGonagall moved closer, placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

He smiled as she squeezed it in comfort. "Your place is at Hogwarts."

She smiled in return. "You're turning into quite the fine leader Harry."

"I hope it's enough."

"Albus believed in you Harry, as do I."

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the memories. His birthday was just around the corner, and important one he'd been told. Seventeen was the coming of age in the wizarding world, and the wards surrounding this house would be useless.

"At least this birthday won't be spent here, that's a silver lining hey?"

Hedwig shuffled her wings, eyeing their room with disdainful amber eye.

This summer had been one of the worst, and the Dursley's had left him alone for the duration of it. He had felt cut off, isolated by everyone he cared for. His head understood the logic behind it. Severus needed to do what he was doing, Hermione and Ron needed time with their families…yet there was a small selfish part of himself that didn't want to understand. His heart wanted to rage with the unfairness of it all.

He'd spent days, nights locked up in his room staring at the walls, cursing everything. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Severus, the damn whole wizarding world. He was alone in his thoughts, with no one to speak to but Hedwig, his demons slowly eating away at his confidence.

It had been one night two weeks in that Harry had finally snapped out of it, pushing back his covers in resolution. This was what fate had dealt him, and he could not sit by and let it laugh at him any longer. The agony of being apart from the one he loved, the betrayal he still felt towards that man didn't go away, but Harry had to do something, not just let them consume him.

He began training during the day, physical exercises to help him sleep in the night. His aunt watched him from the windows sometimes as he raced around the yard, frowning as he used garden ornaments for weight lifting. As long as his body was spent, his mind kept quiet by physical excursion he didn't have fight the demons of worry that plagued him.

In his bedroom under the cover of night he practiced transforming into Apollo, improving his timings, transforming whilst in movement.

Placing a hand on his stomach Harry could feel how his body had changed, the muscle firmer beneath his finger tips. He would never be muscular, too much malnutrition in his early years would see to that, but Harry felt fitter, more able to deal with what was presented to him.

"Well I'm all packed Hedwig…ready to go?"

His owl hooted in agreement, ready to spring their shared cage.

"Let's just hope the Dursley's believe me, otherwise they're going to get quite the surprise when all the Order members show up through the fireplace." He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, lifting Hedwig's cage as he left. "On second thought…that could be quite entertaining."

He walked heavily down the stairs, taking it all in for one last time. He might not have fond memories of the place, but this was where he had spent his childhood.

"I meant it when I said you needed to get ready to leave tonight." Harry placed Hedwig down gently at the foot of the stairs. There was no response, and Harry sighed, looking longingly at the door. "Sure don't listen, stay there and get blasted to bits." He pushed open the door into the living room.

The Dursley's all looked up as he entered.

His aunt's face was pinched, her lips puckered as she stared at him. These were his only living blood relatives and they still looked at him with disdain. His uncle looked as him as though he was something to be scraped of his shoe.

"The Order will be coming in a few minutes, have you packed anything?" He gestured around the living room with his hand, barely keeping a hold of his frustration.

"Your bloody kind will not be setting foot in this house. The way I see it boy you'll be seventeen in a few days and I can finally wash my hands of you." Vernon's moustache twitched as he spoke, but it was Petunia who Harry kept his eyes on.

"I know you've raised me despite the hatred you feel towards me, and for that I thank you. I know you understand what's coming, and I hope that you can see I'm trying to protect you," his voice was soft almost pleading.

The expression on his aunt's face didn't change; she didn't even seem to acknowledge him. A tiny clock on the mantelpiece began to chime, and Harry moved to the edge of the room. Vernon tensed his shoulders as the fire flared to life.

Remus stepped in.

"Evening Harry, evening all, I trust you're all ready to go?"

"This is my bloody house! You have no right to be barging in here and demanding things!" Vernon stood, body wobbling as he attempted to face down the werewolf.

"I couldn't care less if you remained here while the house exploded Dursley. It was Harry that requested we move you for your safety and I will honour that request. Petunia." Remus nodded his head towards the bony woman.

"I recognize you. You're one of her friends."

"I was one of Lily's friends yes. The dangerous one. Now…" he gestured to the fire which flared into life, "are you going to come willingly or do I have to push you through?"

Vernon's hands balled, shifting into a ridiculous attack stance. Remus simply smiled, a wolfish one Harry hadn't seen before.

"Enough!" Dudley seemed to find his voice at last. "If Harry says we're in danger then we are." He moved to stand in front of Harry. "I haven't forgotten what you did last summer regarding that shadowy thing." A beefy hand was extended.

Harry regarded it for a few moments before clasping it in his own.

"I don't know what's happening, but I hope you stay safe Harry."

"Thank you Dudley."

"So, I have to go through there?" Dudley pointed towards the fireplace.

Remus shared a look with Harry before turning to his cousin. "Yes, it's painless."

Dudley didn't look back as he walked into the green flames, despite his parents cries of dismay. Petunia was quick to follow, not looking back at her nephew who she had raised for seventeen years. Vernon stood there, face red, mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish.

"Need a hand Dursley?" Remus growled.

Vernon gave one last scathing look at Harry. "Don't come back," were his parting words as he followed his family into the fire.

"Charming bunch," Remus glared into the empty hearth. "The Order will be arriving soon Harry. I wanted to come early to discuss something."

"I know what you want Remus." Harry moved to sit on the sofa; brazenly placing his feet on the plastic covers that his aunt insisted kept them free of dirt. "You want me to come see your pack."

"I've given you the summer Harry. I've done as you asked. I spoke to Tonks and explained everything."

Harry perked up. "What happened?"

Remus sat next to him. "My immediate reaction was to ask her to get rid of it." He held his hand up at Harry's face. "I was concerned about my child inheriting lycanthropy."

"You seem completely at home with your condition now," Harry commented, stretching on the sofa behind him.

Remus stiffened next to him.

"Oh god, Remus sorry, that sounded awful."

"I've accepted the wolf Harry. Do you have any idea what it's like living in fear of yourself? Never really feeling like a complete person. I guess I have Snape to thank for that." He propped his head up on his hand, elbow rustling against the plastic on the arm rest. "But it's not something I'd wish on anyone, especially not my child."

"I know what it's like to live in fear. And I think I know what you mean about being incomplete."

"You will mourn the bond, but you will recover."

"Have you and Tonks?"

"Not yet, but it is easier. I loved Tonks in my own way, but it wasn't enough. Do you understand? It's the same as if you married Hermione. You love her, you care about her, but something would always be missing. I thought I was ok with that. But the wolf was not. It wants, **I** want a true mate."

There was silence between them for a few moments.

"What do you want Harry?" Remus suddenly asked, catching Harry off guard.

_I want to see Severus again._

"When I first met Artemis I wanted a family. Can you imagine…the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, who's destined to face Voldemort in battle, just wanted a family. I thought with Artemis I might have something like that. Now…now I just want this all to be over. I want this threat gone. I want people to be able to live happily, for Ron and Hermione to be able to grow old, for werewolves to not be forced into picking sides. I want the world to be what it was before Tom Riddle was born." Harry held his head in his hands, trying to hide the biggest desire he wanted.

"That's a good place to start. My pack can help."

"I know Remus…I just needed time. I'm sorry."

Remus leant across and squeezed his knee. "I know cub. We're planning to move you to safety tonight. After that…"

"After that I'll visit. Can Hermione and Ron join me?"

"Not unless they can transform into animals. The pack will only meet as wolves. It protects their identity from the ministry. The full moon is in three days."

Harry's heart beat painfully in his chest.

_Three days…_

Remus' hand returned. "I can hear your heart Harry. Don't worry. They know the name Apollo and they will not harm you."

The fire roared into life.

"Ah Remus, glad to see you're already informing Harry of the plan." Mad-Eye Moody looked down at the pair of them sitting on the sofa, while his magical eye was turned towards the ceiling.

"Actually Alastor we hadn't got to that part yet." Remus stood and shook the old man's hand.

The fire roared into life once more and the small room was filled with noise as Ron, Hermione, George and Fred all tumbled through.

"Harry!" Hermione launched herself at him, her bushy hair assaulting his face as she hugged him. "I'm sorry I haven't said much all summer but…"

"It's ok Hermione, I understand. You needed time with your family."

"You look different." She held back, surveying him with a critical eye.

"We don't have time for catch ups." Moody pulled them apart. "Now as you can see Potter, we have to move you from here. The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry, they think you're not leaving until the thirtieth."

Harry barely noticed Fleur, Arthur and Bill entering through the fire.

"This is You-Know-Who we're dealing with so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong," Mad-Eye quickly explained.

"Why so many people?" Harry asked, noticing Tonks and Shacklebolt now joining the very crowded room.

"That's the simple marvellous idea Harry." George barged his shoulder.

"We're all going to look like you!" chimed Fred.

"One marvellous family of Harry Potters," George finished.

Mundungus and Hagrid were the last ones in.

"Blimey 'arry, it's been a long time since I've been 'ere. You'd think Dursley would 'ave at least…"

"Shut up!" Moody finally snapped. "The plan is to go out in pairs. If there is an ambush waiting for us then at least this way they won't realise which Harry Potter is the right one. I believe you are familiar with this particular brew?"

"You've got to be kidding." Harry looked around all the people standing around him, Ron and Hermione in particular.

"That's my idea you're dismissing Potter. Came to me out of the blue that one did, and an impressive one at that," Mundungus muttered.

"We already know what's at stake Harry," Ron began, turning back towards his father.

"And we're all willing to do this." Hermione grabbed his hand.

"No," he shook her away. "There has to be another way."

"Afraid not Harry." George laughed at him.

"Besides, why should you always get to have fun?" Fred's words made Arthur roll his eyes.

"Now that it's sorted I'll be needing some of this." Moody pulled a tuft of hair from Harry's head. "And we're ready to depart." He dropped the hair into the beaker, swirled it for a few moments before tipping it into six small glasses he conjured.

Harry watched bewildered as Fleur moved to take one. "For my sister," she offered as a way of explanation before downing the golden liquid.

"You lot are mental." Harry watched as his friends morphed into what he saw in the mirror every day in various states of dress.

"Now, you all know who you're to be partnered with," Moody commanded, watching as the six 'Potters' went to their respective adult protector.

Hagrid was left smiling at him. Harry smiled weakly in return.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This was the closest Severus had been to Harry in eleven weeks. He gripped the wand in his hand. The door to Dursley's house flung open and brooms burst out. They were quickly enveloped by a barrage of curses. The Dark Lord's cackle was heard even over all the screams, and Severus could feel his heart crawl its way up his throat.

Mundungus had performed as the memory charm ordered him to. Countless 'Potters' soared through the sky on the back of brooms. His mask firmly in place, Severus soared after one of the Potters, firing curses that just fell short. Without the bond in place Severus couldn't tell which one was his real mate, so neither could Voldemort.

_**That one.**_

Severus froze in mid-air.

_**Artemis?**_

_**Mate is down there, guard him!**_

Severus looked, fury tightening his knuckles. Harry was paired with the half giant! He scanned the mass of people, the multitude of coloured spells. Moody soared pass with a copy pressed against his back. Green flashes of the killing curse exploded around them, and suddenly Severus understood.

"Voldemort will believe they would have placed Potter with Moody."

A motorbike rose into the air, the majority of the Death Eaters leaving it alone, none believing they Order would pair their only hope with a half giant. Severus followed, still firing mediocre hexes into the sky.

Harry had changed since Severus had last seen him. His face seemed hardened, his eyes jaded. He wasn't wearing anything warmer than a light sweater, showing Severus that his body had also changed in the passing weeks. Green eyes were scanning the flying figures, not for danger, for Severus.

A scream shattered the air. As Severus turned he saw Moody falling through the sky, the clone apparating away. The clones were beginning to separate, drawing some of the fire away, but the majority had doubled back.

"Expelliarmus!"

Blood fell from his lip as Severus tore into it in frustration. It prevented him from screaming his irritation at Harry's mistake. At once the Death Eaters fell on him and Hagrid, even Voldemort halted in pursuit. He sped up, 'accidently' catching his colleagues in the back with some of his nastier curses.

He didn't realise how close he was to Harry, until he caught a flash of green eyes.

Time slowed as eyes locked.

Even though Severus was wearing a mask he knew Harry had recognized him.

His mate's face froze as he looked at him, those expressive eyes widening in hurt. Harry began to shake as they hung there, together in this suspended time. Severus had done this to him. He could see himself in Harry, the demons the boy now had lurking behind his eyes. These were fears Severus battled with everyday, his morals, his choices in life. He had brought Harry into this conflicted world, stripped him finally of his youthful innocence.

There was so much Severus wanted to say, so much he wanted to convey in his eyes. He wanted to snatch Harry away, never letting him out of his sight again. He could feel his fingers leave his broom, almost stretching towards Harry in yearning. _I'm sorry; _he tried to send across to Harry. _I'm sorry I had to put you through this…_But he couldn't hear, couldn't understand what Severus tried so desperately to tell him silently.

The curse Harry threw caught the shell of his ear.

Severus smiled under the mask, returning a curse.

Harry understood their positions.

"Harry Potter! Today you shall die!"

Severus' stomach clenched in agony as he looked upon the face of his master, looming before his mate. Now was not the time to face Voldemort. Things were not in place.

"Hedwig!"

The anguished cry caught Severus' attention, and he watched the snowy body of Hedwig plummet to the ground, still trapped within her cage. Harry stood facing Voldemort, his face contorted in anger.

Voldemort fired a curse, but Harry was quicker erecting a shield like Severus had taught him. It took on a purple shimmer, and Severus watched as Harry's eyes widened in realization.

It took only seconds for Harry to act, pulling strength from Severus' own magic. A golden beam reinforced with his own magic burst from Harry's wand, his arm shaking with the intensity of it.

The curse struck true, sending Voldemort spiralling out of control. In the few moments of time they had, Harry looked over once again to where Severus was hovering. Had Harry found the note? Had he understood why Severus had done what he did?

Severus watched, in slow motion as Harry drew his wand once again pointing it at Severus' chest. There was a bright flash followed by a dull ache of pain, which spread across his chest like caressing fingers. Their nails dug in, ripping skin and Severus was falling… falling through the night sky.

Green eyes watched him the entire way.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Happy birthday to me," Harry breathed out, looking up at the ceiling. Ron's snores echoed in the small space.

He turned on his side, watching his friend sleep in the bed across from him. He'd hardly had time to think since coming to the burrow. Molly had been determined to keep them all apart, and Harry had spent most of his time with Ginny, helping her to get things ready for the wedding.

It was a welcome distraction, doing menial things once again, and Ginny was easy to talk to. Harry found himself exhausted when he went to bed each night, easily slipping into slumber.

Now in the early morning hours Harry allowed his mind to drift back to that night. That had been his first sighting of Severus in months, and within that chaos Harry had been certain that one of his friends would not be returning. George was lucky to have survived Severus' spell, and despite Ron knowing Severus' real alliances, Harry knew the man was going to receive a telling off when they met.

Those black eyes had glittered at him through the mask he was wearing. Harry could almost hear his mates pleading thoughts…Mates? Is what that what they were? He remembered the shock he felt at still being able to pull on Severus' magic. Harry thought that everything had been severed when Dumbledore had died.

And he had cursed him.

Harry knew his mate was undercover for Voldemort and that the evil wizard believed that Severus wished him dead. If Harry had let Severus go unscathed then Voldemort might have suspected something. That Harry knew who was under the mask, that Harry had shown a Death Eater mercy.

Had Severus known that what it was? Did he think Harry hated him?

The full moon was tonight, the day he'd agreed to meet up with Remus, and the day Severus had promised to be back. He pulled the pillow close to his chest. It was selfish to want Severus with him today. He knew the man was doing important things, for the Order to help him and his friends…but still, he'd never had a really good birthday before

The door flew back banging against the wall, a mass of red leapt upon his bed. Harry's nose was assaulted by the scent of lilies; the perfume Ginny had begun wearing.

"Come on Harry, get up! You can't sleep this late on your birthday!" Ginny pulled him from the bed, shocking Ron awake.

"Ginny? What you doing?" Ron mumbled, squinting at her.

"It's Harry's seventeenth, the day he becomes a man!" Ginny practically squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Come on, Mum's made a special breakfast for you."

Harry smiled, feeling excitement begin to unfurl in his stomach. "She's already doing dinner for everyone tonight. She didn't need to do that as well." Molly had already asked him if they wanted to do something special to celebrate the day, and Harry had been overwhelmed that they had thought of such a thing. Especially since it was Bill's wedding day tomorrow, the first of the Weasley children to get married.

"I'll be right behind you." Ron flopped back, head hitting his pillow.

Harry stumbled down the stairs behind Ginny, wondering why she still had his hand clasped in hers. Warm pancakes and cinnamon wafted from the kitchen, making Harry's stomach rumble with anticipation.

"Before you get swallowed up in the festivity, here," She held up a wrapped parcel. "I wanted a little time with you before…well you know." She hid behind her fringe, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Unwrapping the present, Harry grinned at her. "A chocolate werewolf?"

"It was the closest thing I could get to an actual wolf, look I inscribed Apollo on a little collar," she leaned over to point it out.

"It's sweet thank you," he pulled her into a hug.

Her hands rested between his shoulder blades, her scent tickling his nose. This felt different, he doing the engulfing rather than feeling protected and warm in Severus' arms. It felt natural to be held within Severus' embrace, but this felt natural too.

"I wish I could give you Hedwig back," she sounded muffled against his chest. He held her closer, willing the emotion back.

"She was more than a bird. She was my first friend, my first experience with the magical world."

"We will make them pay Harry." She looked up, her eyes burning with resolve. "You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters, we will beat them."

Silence stretched between them for a few moments.

"There was something else I wanted to get you, something that you might find useful when you leave…Oh don't look surprised," Ginny pulled a face. "I know what you guys are planning, I know Mum's been keeping you separate, and I know you'll do whatever you think is best. I just wish there was something I could give you to help, or to remember me by or something."

Harry tried not to laugh at her frustration.

"The thought behind it means more to me Ginny."

"Just…don't forget me."

There was an awkward pause between them, and Harry felt like he was expected do something. Ginny snorted and moved closer.

"Ginny, I can't." His hands grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from reaching his face.

"Is this because of Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Harry took a step back in bewilderment.

"I saw the way you looked at her at the ball. I know you guys are close, closer than you and my brother."

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "Ginny, I've just lost Hedwig, Moody is gone, Dumbledore is gone…I have a lot on my mind at the moment. There isn't any room for me to think about romance with anyone." As soon as Harry said it he knew it to be true.

Ginny placed her hand on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I forget sometimes that you're the great Harry Potter, destined to save us all."

"You're the only one." Harry leaned into the touch, grateful for the comfort. "Sometimes I wish I could be someone else, anyone else."

"But then you wouldn't be you."

Harry smiled at her words. Would he have still met great friends, experience life with a family as he did with the Weasleys, have a mate waiting for him?

"Come on it's your birthday. Let's have a day all about you. It'll be nice not to hear about Bill's wedding for a change." She stuck out her tongue in disgust as she ushered Harry through the kitchen door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus stood outside the Dark Lord's door. Well… Malfoy's door to their dining room. Voldemort had no issue using their home as his headquarters. Tonight was the full moon. Severus could feel Artemis prowling in his subconscious, eagerly awaiting release. Severus shared the beast's agitation, today was the day, the day he would leave this life.

Even if Harry wasn't going to be a part of it.

Severus had not fallen far that night. He had been able to right himself a few feet from the ground. His chest was still an angry purple, the potions he created would prevent any scarring.

Harry hadn't forgiven him.

Voldemort had looked over his wounds with barely a flick of an eye. _Probably seeing who is still useful. _Severus had thought to himself as the Dark Lord made the rounds of his wounded. At least Harry had removed any doubt Voldemort might have about Severus' loyalty.

The door creaked open ominously, admitting Severus. He strode in, robes billowing characteristically. His stride faltered when he saw only Greyback waiting beside Voldemort, still in conversation.

"I will be paying Ollivander a visit as Lucius' wand was destroyed…"

Severus' eyes were drawn to the red cloth, prominent around Greyback's bicep.

"Ah, Severus, you have recovered from your fall?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are to leave at once to Hogwarts. It is time you resumed your place, as Headmaster."

"I am honoured my Lord. But what of the staff there?"

Red eyes glittered dangerously.

"I murdered Dumbledore, they will not welcome me in their midst."

"They will welcome you as Headmaster if they want Hogwarts to remain standing." He turned to regard Greyback. "It is time my seeker pack was put to use. You will find Harry Potter and his accomplices and you will bring them to me. I understand the pack has grown considerably in size."

Severus was impressed to see the werewolf's eyes didn't stray to him. It was he after all who had helped round up potential candidates as they had previously agreed. Eventually it would be Greyback to tell Voldemort of his mating to Harry Potter, but he was remaining silent for now.

"Yes Lord, we are ready to begin our mission. We will find the undesirables."

"Start your search now. Use both your human and…beast forms to find them." Voldemort flicked his wrist impatiently towards the door.

Greyback didn't look back as he left.

"It seems a fitting gift for Potter."

"A gift my Lord?"

"I always underestimate the hatred you have for the Potters Severus, today is Harry Potter's birthday."

"Another year too many," Severus spat.

"Indeed. You will leave tonight for Hogwarts, and then I will send the Carrows to assist you. They will be your deputies."

Severs waited, knowing there was more to the Carrows accompanying him then simple backup.

"When the Ministry has fallen **Professor** Alecto Carrow will be your Muggle Studies teacher. She will inform the witches and wizards of Hogwarts how Muggles are to be treated."

"Like animals?" Severus struggled to keep the disbelief out of his voice, but his lord appeared not to hear.

"Exactly Severus, how alike we are. Amycus will be your new Dark Arts teacher. Come now Severus don't look disappointed. I know you've coveted that role for years. I do not expect you to teach as well run my school for me."

Severus bowed his head, waiting to be dismissed.

"Before I forget Severus, I promised the Carrow's that they would be in charge of discipline at Hogwarts, a little incentive for them to leave my ranks and join you, you do understand?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Good. Now remove yourself from my sight."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"There's someone here to see you Harry." Molly's magically enhanced voice called to him. He was currently flying in the garden with the Weasley family. Even Fleur had been encouraged to mount a broom. Sides and cheeks aching from laughing so hard, Harry touched down gently, and walked up the garden path.

As he was walking a small hope blossomed in his chest. Today was the day Severus had promised, had he come early to surprise him?

Scrimgeour was waiting.

"Disappointed?"

"It is my birthday after all Minister. Last time we spoke we didn't part on good terms. I believe you wanted me to be a mascot of some sort. And I believe I told you no. So unless you have a birthday present for me I suggest you leave." Harry tried to push down his anger that the man dared to meet with him instead of Severus. It had been stupid of Harry to get his hopes up. As if Molly would casually call him to meet the murderer of Dumbledore.

"Very amusing Mr Potter, I'm afraid I'm here on official business regarding Albus Dumbledore's will." Scrimgeour pointed towards one of the patched together sofas. "Actually this concerns you and…" he looked at his documents, "a Mr Ronald Weasley and a Miss Hermione Granger. Would you be so kind?"

Harry held his sigh of impatience before getting up to call his friends. Hermione came in first, looking at the Minister with wide brown eyes. Harry indicated the sofa he was previously sitting on with his eyes. Ron was next his face schooled in distrust as soon as he saw who was waiting.

"You were saying Minister?" Harry asked sitting between his friends.

"Dumbledore bequeathed you each something in his will."

"Dumbledore's will? That should have been read a few days after he died…why are you only bringing this to our attention now?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest, reminding Harry of the days when she would argue with a professor over a fact in a text book. "You wanted to examine what he left us!" She shrieked, pointing her finger squarely at the Minister.

She turned to face Harry. "They're hiding behind the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation…it means they've held on and inspected whatever Dumbledore left us," Hermione added at their blank faces. "It stops dark wizards passing on artefacts. You're meant to have evidence that deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Do you really think Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Out of all the people Albus Dumbledore could have bequeathed items to he chose three students? I think my suspicions are founded…Miss Granger was it? Everything Dumbledore possessed he left to Hogwarts, apart from these items."

Scrimgeour pulled out a piece of parchment, putting on glasses as he read from it.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it. That is a valuable object. Why would he have left you an item so rare? To what use did he think you would have for the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley? What secrets is he trying to pass on to you through the grave?"

"Remember to always turn out the lights before dying?" Ron sneered.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive. Why this particular book?"

"Everyone knows I love books. I'm sure it has a secret message somewhere that even the Ministry of Magic couldn't find." Hermione spat.

"For Mr Potter, the Snitch he won at his first game at Hogwarts. I notice your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch… why would that be?"

"There must be a secret message from Dumbledore baked inside it," Hermione whispered sarcastically.

Scrimgeour ignored her, "and Godric Gryffindor's sword."

Scrimgeour reached into a pouch around his neck and dropped a handful of thimble sized things at their feet. Tapping them with his wand made said items appear their normal size.

Hermione and Ron picked theirs up reverently, while Harry picked up the Snitch in confusion. Harry had just touched the hilt of the sword when Scrimgeour pulled it out of his reach.

"Unfortunately it was not in the power of Dumbledore to give such a treasure away." He shrunk it and placed it back in his pouch.

"It was Harry that pulled it out of the hat in the chamber of secrets." Ron protested.

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided."

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it," Hermione protested.

"And tell me, what did Dumbledore know that I do not? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"Interesting theory. Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort?" Harry contemplated.

Ron barely held in a snicker at Scrimgeour's outraged look.

"He left it to Harry," Ron finally spoke.

"Be that as it may Mr Weasley the sword is part of our heritage, part of our great founders history. It will be kept safe." Scrimgeour stood." I congratulate your brother on his upcoming marriage Mr Weasley." He gave Harry on last stare. "I assume your answer still stands Mr Potter? You will not help the Ministry in these dangerous times?"

Harry stood, feeling the anger seep out of him." Maybe you guys should spend more time doing your jobs then searching useless artefacts for hidden messages. Did it ever occur to you that these items might hold some sentiment value for us? People are dying Minister, Mad-Eye Moody is one of them…and you are doing nothing about it. You expect me to cooperate with you? Go to hell." Harry hissed out the last part, ignoring Hermione's tug on his hand.

"I know that Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban, you're no better than Fudge, pretending everything is alright when the world falls apart around you."

Harry laughed, full of malice as he watched Scrimgeour pull his wand out. The man shaking with barely surprised anger.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. You think you can beat me where Voldemort couldn't? Go ahead, try me."

"Everything alright in here?" Molly's voice was steel, her hands on her hips.

"Yes Molly, I'm just leaving. Thank you for your time_**Potter**_**,"** he hissed before disappearing through the floo.

Molly waited for a few moments, looking at them all before wiping her hands on her apron and leaving.

"And I thought Fudge was bad," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What are we doing Harry?" Hermione asked, letting the question linger in the air.

"Today we are celebrating my birthday. Later I'll meet Remus' pack. Then I'm not sure. Artemis is meant to be returning." Harry exhaled loudly, pushing all thoughts of Scrimgeour firmly from his mind.

"Artemis? You still trust him even after what happened to George?" Ron span on the couch to face both of them.

"We've been over this Ron… he had to make it look convincing to You-Know-Who. I doubt he meant to hit George," Hermione defended.

Harry tried not to feel smug about her words, but he felt a small flicker of doubt as he sat there.

"Harry, how are you going to feel about seeing Artemis tomorrow?"

"I saw him the other night Hermione."

"That was in the heat of battle. You haven't seen him properly since Dumbledore died. It's normal to feel a bit 'apprehensive' about seeing him again."

Harry felt his body still, his two best friends staring at him in concern. "If it's alright guys, I'm going to go take a walk, have a think." He stood, shrugging of their cries of protest.

Outside the burrow he inhaled deeply, leaning against the closed door. In the distance he could hear the laughs of the Weasleys as they carried on flying. He knew it was unsafe to stray so far from the safety of the burrow, but he felt his back curving, his hands extending into claws.

He flew across the ground on padded paws, the wind ruffling through his fur. Apollo raced through the grass, loving the burn of adrenaline as it coursed through his veins. He sensed the end of the wards ahead, and as much as he would have loved to flee his problems his common sense prevailed.

The wolf sat in the grass, feeling the wards of the burrow pulse with magic just beyond his feet. His pink tongue rolled out of his mouth, enjoying the coolness of the breeze on it. The physical excursion felt great, his mind free to wander.

How would he feel when Severus returned?

He'd been waiting for twelve weeks. Twelve weeks without any interaction with the person he loved. What if Hermione was right? There had been a little niggling doubt, of how he should act when they were reunited. Harry knew that Severus had been…was a Death Eater, and that entailed some horrific acts. Severus had after all opposed the physical act of bonding as long as he could, citing his morals and the fact that he was a Death Eater.

Seeing it first hand and knowing about it were two different things.

Apollo whined and placed his head on the floor, pulling a grey forepaw over his muzzle.

If he closed his eyes he could see Dumbledore falling, he could imagine wrinkled hands grasping the air as he attempted to latch on to something to save him. He could feel the rage that had consumed him as he had chased after Severus.

A growl reverberated through his throat.

He had seen the memory, read the letter, but he hadn't been able to talk to the man about what happened. They would be alright once they had talked, wouldn't they? Severus was still coming…wasn't he?

Harry transformed back, falling backwards on the grass. He breathed deeply for a few minutes, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with his hand.

"I shouldn't be waiting for Severus." The words pained him to say.

He had a job to do, and that didn't involve waiting for his mate like a love sick pup.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head at the sound of Hermione's voice, watching as his friends jogged through the grass.

"Damn you're fast as Apollo," Ron wheezed, collapsing next to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you Harry," Hermione sat beside them.

"You didn't Hermione. I hadn't thought about what it would be like 'actually' seeing him again. I just thought things might go back to the way they were before…I wish my life could go back to that. We had our arguments, but I was truly happy," Harry sat up.

"Yeah, we know Harry." It was Ron who answered.

"I'm meeting with the pack tonight. I'm not sure what I'm meant to be doing. Severus told me to meet with them." Harry knew he could be honest with his friends and as expected they went quiet in thought.

"Does he want them on our side? Like an army?" Ron broke the silence first.

"No, I think it has something to do with Greyback. He knows about me and Artemis, he threatened to hunt me if Artemis didn't join him."

"Then it might be protection he wanted for you," Hermione gestured with her hands.

"Remus wants me to meet them so they can rally behind Apollo."

"In exchange for what?" Ron yelped as Hermione slapped his hand.

"I thought the same Hermione. Remus said they didn't want anything, he just wants to help me." Harry pulled up a few blades of grass. "I think I would need to help them after the war."

Harry moved closer to Hermione, leaning against her. She rested her hand against his, and looked into the distance.

"This is the first time we've been together since we got here." Ron mumbled. "I'm sorry my mum's been, you know," Ron smiled sheepishly.

"She's worried about you," Hermione sighed, her eyes misting.

"Hermione?" Harry began.

"I cast Obliviate on them…my parents I mean. I couldn't stand to have them worrying. They're not part of this world like your parents Ron. They don't understand what it is we're fighting for, what we could lose." Hermione's face tinged pink. Harry met Ron's eyes over her bushy head, indicating Ron should move in.

Ron's eyes widened, his body language giving away his fear. Harry frowned at him, pulling Hermione gently towards him, guiding her head to the crook of his neck. They both heard the barely masked sound of crying. After a moment's hesitation Ron put his hand on the shuddering girl's back, rubbing gently.

"All this time I've been worried about myself," Harry began slowly, grasping Ron's wrist. Ron halted, looking up at Harry, understanding that he needed to feel connected to them both. "I couldn't sleep at Privet drive. I had to keep myself busy otherwise I'd keep seeing it, Dumbledore falling."

He felt his own eyes begin to burn.

"I felt lonely, abandoned and I could only speak to Hedwig. I can't explain what it feels like to be away from someone you're bonded to."

"Like you'd endure any other pain just to be with them," Hermione whispered against his neck. "I may not be bonded to you Harry…"

"But we knew you were in pain over the summer," Ron finished, flexing his hand around so he could hold Harry's.

"I couldn't take you away from your families, not when I'm asking you to come with me." Harry squeezed Ron's hand. "I still feel betrayed by Artemis, even though I know the facts, and all I've been doing is moping about it."

He gritted his teeth, unwilling to let his anger rise.

"You've both having to leave behind things that are important to you, and I'm acting love sick and pathetic." His hand tightened, ignoring the yelp of pain from Ron. "We'll wait as long as possible, and then we'll leave, regardless of Artemis."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_There is nothing wrong with doing it now; _Severus thought to himself as he watched the grey wolf come to a halt at the edge of the wards. He stood, invisible by magic but those amber eyes looked in his direction anyways, almost daring him to live up to his promise.

Had Harry forgiven him? Had he meant to attack him that night? His feet began walking on their own, bringing him closer to the burrow. This was the day he had promised, Harry would not shun him he repeated to himself as he slowly approached.

Apollo was growling, the sound reaching Severus despite the distance. He halted waiting to see what was wrong. Artemis looked through Severus' dark eyes, silently absorbing every detail he could about his mate. The strong muscled legs, the thick glossy almost silver coat. The patch of black above one eye.

The image disappeared leaving Harry looking anguished. Severus wanted to reach out, to cross the remaining distance and make himself known. He knew that expression. Harry felt lonely, forgotten. Severus had seen it before. Who was he missing? Severus? Albus?

His friends burst into view and Severus knew if he was going to do something he had to do it now. He moved through the foliage, intending to show himself, this was what he had promised himself after all. He was going to help Harry regardless of how the boy felt. A niggling doubt held him back.

Hogwarts. He had promised Albus that he would look after the students. Teeth bit the inside of his cheek. The tang of copper ran over his tongue. He couldn't leave Minerva to deal with the Carrows; he couldn't let the students deal with those monsters without some sort of preventative measure in place.

Harry was being embraced by his friends. He knew his former mate was in pain and despite every instinct telling him to go to him, Severus turned on his heel and apparated away.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione showed him her work in the garden, the streamers gently floating in the breeze, the golden crabapple tree.

"Great work Hermione," Ron shyly told the witch. "It looks amazing." Harry gave them some space, subtly watching as his two friends moved closer together. After a few moments they remembered that he was there, and they ushered him into the kitchen.

Harry looked around in wonder at the purple lanterns decorating the kitchen, bright blue seventeen's blazed across them.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Everyone called after they gave him time to take everything in. The table was groaning under all the weight of Molly's food, and at the end perched the fat Snitch cake.

"Don't just stand there, come in, sit." Molly pulled him by the hand to where a small mound of presents waited.

The faces of everyone he considered family beamed at him. Even Tonks had come, her hand resting protectively over her swollen stomach. Harry's eyes quickly darted to Remus who smiled at him.

"Seventeen, eh! Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?" Hagrid beamed at him.

"Thank you everyone…this means…well…"

"Come on Potter no time for theatrics, we all know you had crappy birthdays before this, so let's get opening some of those presents shall we?" George shouted from the end of the table. Harry smiled sadly, the twins were now easily distinguishable and Harry felt he shouldered some of the blame.

He reached for the present from Molly and Arthur first, surprised to see it was a watch.

"It was my brother's, Fabian. It is custom to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age…I know it's not a new one but…"

Harry silenced his adopted mother with a hug, feeling her arms wrap around him. "It's wonderful Mrs Weasley thank you." He couldn't stop the cheeky smile from crossing his face at her blush.

"Open mine next!" Hagrid could barely contain himself, almost knocking his head on the ceiling as he moved forward to bring his gift closer.

Harry felt his eyebrows frown as a pouch emerged.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione breathed from beside him, touching it gently with her fingertips.

"Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

Harry picked up the pouch reverently. "Thank you Hagrid, it's great." He slipped it over his neck, looking at it in wonderment.

Opening the rest of his presents passed too quickly for Harry's liking. He felt touched that people had bothered to go through such an effort, especially since everyone felt strained under the upcoming wedding. Everyone attacked the food with gusto; even Remus tore into the chicken with relish despite being so close to the full moon.

Despite the feelings of family surrounding him Harry couldn't help but chance glances at the door now and then.

"Who are you waiting for?" Ginny whispered as soon as it was safe to do so.

"Someone promised me they were going to be here." Harry pushed away his plate silently, trying desperately not to let this ruin his birthday.

"You care about them huh?" Ginny answered a knowing glint in her eye.

"Yes, a lot." Harry smiled as the cake was plonked down in front of him. Everyone sang, and laughed as it took him ten attempts to blow out the magical candles.

"It's not fair if they laugh and relight themselves," Harry grumbled, accepting the generous portion of cake Molly gave him.

"Remus, are you alright?" Tonks asked, placing her hand on her former mate's arm.

Remus nodded, agitation evident.

"The sky is getting dark. The moon will be up soon. We'd better go Remus." Harry pushed aside his cake and stood to go.

"Harry, you can't go out with Remus on a full moon," Charlie began.

"Harry is coming with me, it's something he promised Dumbledore," Remus answered, rising from the table.

"He can't go Remus. You haven't had any wolfsbane potion he'll be in danger." Arthur's commanding voice stopped them both.

"Harry, show them," Remus waved his hand carelessly.

He transformed on the kitchen floor, ignoring the shocked gasps from some members of the Weasley family.

"You owe me a Galleon George," Fred nudged his brother. "I told you he wouldn't be a stag."

"You're a wolf Animagus Harry? But how? Your patronus is a stag, like your fathers." Molly crouched beside him, taking his muzzle in her hand.

"That doesn't matter now Molly, we can explain later. His alias is Apollo and that's all you need to know for now. I need to leave." Remus bolted for the door. Harry could already hear the werewolf beginning to take over Remus' mind.

Apollo barked and bowed down playfully, rump in the air, tail wagging.

"Your scar would give you away…" Molly sighed, raking her fingers through the ebony patch. "I expect a full explanation tomorrow Harry…Apollo," she amended at the growl.

Harry rolled on his back, whining a demand and Molly's face softened.

"Harry you better go. Remus' pack doesn't like to be kept waiting." Tonks nudged him towards the door.

Harry leapt to his feet, and swung his head to look gazes with Hermione and then Ron. Nodding his head once to them, he bounded off into the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Artemis surveyed his old hunting ground with pleasure. The castle loomed in the distance, the lake shimmered with moonlight, and the forest was alive with the sounds of prey. The werewolf breathed a deep lungful of the night summer air and expelled it in one powerful howl.

He knew this was where Severus needed to be in the morning, and Artemis had been more than happy to comply, leaving Greyback and his pack behind. Harry was still safe, even Greyback could not deny the snakeman's wishes for one night, and the werewolf had let him leave without even a backwards glance.

Artemis gambled down the slope, happy to spend the night hunting alone. For too long his nights had been filled with pain, with terror. He halted, claws scrabbling on stones. He shook his dark head, refusing to let those things haunt him. It was a sacrifice. One that needed to be made.

Opening his eyes he darted forwards again, thinking back to happier times in these grounds.

He knew not where his mate was and it was too painful to think about now. He'd even shut off the human aspect of himself, refusing to communicate with his human side. Severus hadn't even tried to think of a way to explain what needed to done to his mate.

And Harry hated them both.

He snarled, lurching forward to grab a tree trunk in his powerful jaws, uprooting it with a tug. In fury he snapped at it with his teeth until splinters of wood fell around him in a shower. Artemis growled as they fell around him before falling silent. He looked down at his paws, shuffling them in the grass.

_**Are you there?**_He questioned silently.

_**You haven't spoken to me civilly in three months. Now you wish to speak.**_Severus' voice was quick to respond.

_**We have been apart from mate for three moon cycles, as you told him. When will we return to him?**_

_**I'm not entirely sure Harry wants us to return to him**__._

Artemis could feel the sorrow, the suffering they both felt. Severus felt the pain of the loss, as much as the werewolf.

_**It does not matter if mate does not wish to resume our bond, we promised to protect him, and we need to do that,**_Artemis was firm.

_**My leaving was attempting to do that. I had to find information. We needed to know what Voldemort was planning. Harry needs the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes and it was Dumbledore who held it last. He would have placed it somewhere either Harry or I could find it. I need to check Hogwarts.**_

_**You are here for more reasons than that. Do not lie, I am a part of you**__._ Artemis rose, jogging to the edge of the forest to stare up at Hogwarts.

_**I need to explain to Minerva, she will have to defend the castle. The Dark Lord will believe me to be here, he will send others to my aid.**_

Artemis ran his tongue over his fangs in thought. The old woman. Harry respected her. She wasn't seen as pack, but a friend. It was right that Severus had returned to warn her.

_**We will join Harry after tomorrow,**_Severus was firm.

Silence stretched between them.

_**I'm sorry Artemis. **_

_**Why did you not explain to him? **_

Artemis left his post watching the castle to curl under a tree. He just wanted the night to be over, to see Harry again even if it were through Severus' eyes.

_**Hindsight is a wonderful thing, I did what I thought was right. **_

The werewolf laid his huge head on his paws and considered this. No one could understand the internal battle fought with himself, his morals. No one expect Artemis. He had shut Severus out in anger, unwilling to help the human with the burden of possibly losing a mate, with the guilt of killing someone he cared about.

_**You are forgiven.**_

They both felt the change begin to creep up on them. Claws retracted back into fur, his spine elongated.

_**We will help Harry**__. _Severus answered despite their combined agony.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The russet haired werewolf waited for him at the boundaries of the wards. When Apollo approached he grew frantic, straining against the wards to see his cub. Apollo leapt through, immediately pounced on by the large wolf. They tussled in the grass for a few moments before Lupin's tongue swiped across his head.

_**It is good to see you again cub**__, _Lupin sat back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Apollo cocked his head as he looked at the werewolf. Something was different, he couldn't quite place it.

_**I have a full mind**__, _he attempted to explain. _**Each full moon gone I have been suppressed by potions, limited in my true form. Now Remus has accepted me I have reached my full strength.**_

_**You speak better than Artemis could.**_

Lupin's lips drew back in a snarl, yellowed teeth glinting in the moon light. _**Your mate was**__**unworthy. I always knew. He had no loyalty**__. _The werewolf stood, slamming his forepaw down for emphasis.

_**Was that why you couldn't stay bonded to Tonks. Was she unworthy? **_**Apollo** stood, attempting his own snarl.

The werewolf attempted to stare him down, amber eyes demanding submission, just as Artemis always had. Apollo looked away.

___**Remus has already explained**__. _The werewolf turned his head, settling down on his stomach. _**For our kind our mate and pack is sacred. I will protect the human and our cub with my life, but I wish to find a true mate.**_

Apollo lay down, shifting closer in a strange wriggle. _**How many are in your pack?**_

_**Ten.**_

_**Ten? I thought you would have loads on your side. Surely some werewolves are good?**_

Lupin huffed, kneading the ground with his claws. _**My kind is strong but little in number. Many of us have joined with the snakeman out of fear. We hear whispers of Artemis and Greyback recruiting those who hide underground, of threatening their packs and mates.**_

_**Artemis is doing that?**_Apollo felt his heart go cold.

_**Their pack is far greater, calling themselves snatchers.**_Lupin's ears twitched. _**We will go now**__. _He stood, shaking himself briefly and darted off.

Apollo struggled to keep up with the werewolf, his large strides easily outpacing him. Occasionally he stopped, swinging his brown head back to check where he was, before bounding away again.

_**We draw close.**_Lupin slowed, Apollo collapsing beside him._**I forget you are small, **_Lupin buried his nose into his chest fur. _**But you are strong.**_

_**Lupin…Remus…I'm not sure what I'm meant to be doing here**__. _Apollo's mental voice sounded high pitched.

_**You will speak to them, explain what it is you are doing, then we will decide how best to aid you.**_

Lupin lifted back his head and howled, the sound rolling from his throat and down into the trees. Answering howls echoed back to them. Lupin trotted down into a clearing, Apollo close to his flanks as others approached.

The werewolves were large, as was normal for their kind, their colours mostly browns and greys, tumbling over themselves and Lupin. He allowed it for a while, catching his pack members' jaws in his teeth, swatting some of them over the nose with his bushy tail. As Harry watched he was struck once again by just how different was in comparison to these 'normal' werewolves. His pelt was dark as a starless sky, his size colossal.

_**My pack!**_Lupin address, his tone demanding, confident. _**We have rallied behind the name Apollo, to free our kind from the snakeman. Tonight I have brought him to speak with you.**_

Amber eyes all fixed on him, and he suddenly felt small and shy. Lupin's hind leg shoved him forward.

_**Who are you really? **_

_**What do you want with us?**_

_**Are you here to enslave us like the snakeman?**_

Apollo stood, the werewolves circling him. _**I'm Harry Potter.**_

Rumbles and growls answered him.

_**How can we trust this human?**_

_**What if Lupin has been tricked? **_

_**Enough!**_Lupin stood, striding forward, teeth bared. _**The dark patch on his fur gives away his scar, and you know I would not deceived by my own cub.**_Lupin crouched lower to the floor, his shoulders tensing in preparation.

_**I know you feel abandoned by the wizarding world, that you think we've turned our backs on you. That your condition makes you sub human…**_Apollo began.

_**We see no shame in being creatures of the moon. We wish only to be recognized as such. We cannot exist in your world without jobs. Without the right to choose a mate. We are not to be collared and killed…**_

_**I understand,**_Apollo stood, his head rising. _**I'm here because I need your help. I fell in love with a werewolf, we bonded and Greyback found out about it, and now his pack of snatchers is trying to kill me.**_

_**You require protection?**_A dark grey werewolf asked, coming close to Lupin. There was a scar parting the fur over his left foreleg, a previous wound. The werewolf was of equal stature to Lupin and judging by Lupin's look he was respected.

_**I need information, about what the snatchers are up to, Greyback's movements and anything regarding items that belonged to the Hogwarts founders. **_

The information was met with silence.

_**What do you wish to give us in return for this?**_

_**He is required to give nothing,**_Lupin snarled, leaping on the back of the werewolf who dared ask. The werewolf yelped, slinking away from his alpha's claws.

_**Once Voldemort is defeated I promise I will do all I can to abolish the anti-werewolf law and to grant you better rights within the community. I would do this without your help. But, I cannot win this war on my own. **_

_**You will have my help Harry Potter,**_the grey werewolf with the scar answered solemnly. There were growls of assent rippling around the group.

_**Where is your mate now? Will he not join us?**_An eager wolf bounced forward.

_**Apollo's mate betrayed him to the snake man, you know him as Artemis.**_Lupin snarled, silencing the young member with a stare.

A few whines could be heard.

_**The beast Artemis…**_

_**Who runs in shadows and drags you to the snake man by your scruff…**_

Apollo backed away, his rump bumping into Lupin's side. The werewolf licked him between his ears**. **_**It is true cub, we have seen our kind left to die because they refused, their pelts soaked with blood…they die with Artemis on their tongues. **_

_**No, he couldn't…he wouldn't… **_

A howl made them all turn their heads.

_**Snatchers! **_

Lupin grabbed Apollo by the scruff of his neck, throwing him forward. Already his pack was leaping forward, attempting to slow down the opposing pack.

_**You have to leave, now! **_

_**I can't leave you to fight them, not your pack Lupin! **_Apollo attempted to dart between his legs.

_**You cannot fight here, you cannot fight as anything other than Harry, and even I would struggle not to bite you should you turn back. You need to run, let my pack do as they have promised. **_

Lupin lunged forward, scaring Apollo away with a snap of his teeth before running to help his pack.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was midday before Severus felt able to move. Thankfully the morning had been warm, keeping his naked body at a steady temperature. After the rest Severus felt able to pull up his exhausted, abused body into a sitting position. A chattering in the trees alerted him to a squirrel, looking down at him with beady eyes.

"You're lucky I'm human," he rasped.

The squirrel shook its tail before scampering off. This had been the first transformation he had undergone alone in months. Harry had always been there since they mated, helping him into the bed. Since then he had the comradery of Greyback's pack. His eyes stung as he remembered the first time Harry had helped him, before the bond had been consummated.

He leant back against the tree, ignoring the way the bark dug into his skin. He closed his eyes, savouring the memory of Harry looking unsure, how by not leaping on Severus he had in turn began to truly feel for Harry.

Severus removed the wand he had strapped to his forearm, turning it on himself to dress. With a deep breath he got to his feet, shaking his limbs to rid them of the tremors and began walking to the castle. As he walked he thought about how to explain himself to Minerva. He was hoping she would listen before striking him.

The steps to the castle had never seemed so long.

"I had wondered when you would return Severus."

He lifted his gaze, the tiredness bleeding from his body as he stared at the tip of Minerva's wand.

"Minerva," Severus bowed his head, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "Will you allow me the chance to explain?"

"I should kill you where you stand traitor," her tone was venomous, something he had never heard before.

"I deserve to die. I have known that for years. But before I meet my death let me explain."

Her wand didn't waver, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"I find it hard to believe that you could have killed Albus, he was a great wizard." The arm dropped slowly.

Severus knew Minerva didn't have it in her to kill him, Gryffindor's always found it hard to murder.

"Come with me to my chambers, there is something there you should see, it explains what happened far better than I ever could."

Instantly the wand pointed at his chest again. "Do you believe me to be a fool Severus? You would strike my back the Slytherin that you are."

He raised his hands attempting to placate. "Minerva, I am weak from the full moon, I am no threat to you in this form, I am at your mercy." They regarded each other for a few moments. "There are things I need to do, things Albus ordered me to do, to help Harry."

"You dare bring up Harry?" Her shoulders seemed to bristle, like her animagus. "You have no idea what you've done to that boy Severus. I knew I should have stepped in, forbidden you from bonding, reported it even. You destroyed him Severus! You put him on a path leading to the Dark Lord himself."

"I love him Minerva." He was still uncomfortable saying it out loud, but the words had their desired effect.

"You will go ahead to your chambers and show me whatever it is you need to explain your actions." Her wand flicked forward indicating he should lead.

Painfully he shuffled down the corridors, the silence of the castle condemning him with every step. It was if Hogwarts mourned for Albus, shunning Severus in the process. Minerva walked slowly behind him, her wand firm in his back.

_Destroyed him. _The words were imprinted in his mind, burnt onto his very soul. He had known it would take a while for Harry to trust him once again, even if the boy had forgiven him initially…but destroyed. He saw once again the image of Harry in the night sky, the curse that ripped into his chest.

This wasn't the time. Severus gathered up all the feelings of hurt, betrayal and sorrow and forced them into the recesses of his mind. He had promised Harry to help him, even if they were apart. This was his redemption, everything else would be thought about later. Severus found himself standing straighter, his emotionless mask painted back on his face.

Inside his rooms Severus pointed to the Pensieve, where the memory still shimmered.

Someone had looked at it.

Letting Minerva watch the memory he moved to his desk, running his finger through the ash that was once his letter to Harry.

"He read it." Severus felt himself frown in confusion. The application for official bonding was also missing. "He knows the truth yet refused to believe it."

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"I don't believe Harry would let anger warp the truth Severus," Minerva whispered, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Severus allowed her the comfort. "I didn't have a choice," he muttered.

"I understand Severus, and I believe Harry would have done the same."

"Our bond, our previous feelings for each other are inconsequential. The Dark Lord has sent me to take over as Headmaster."

Minerva released him and sat on his couch. "Is You-Know-Who really so deluded? What makes him think that I would just let you walk in here and take over as Headmaster? Does he think I would just accept this and work under you, the Death Eater that killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"You haven't really been given a choice Minerva."

"Oh there's always a choice Severus, I'll have you know I was a formidable duellist back in my day."

"The Dark Lord expects me to run the school. He is sending the Carrows to help. They are to be deputies." He held up a hand at her disgusted expression. "I did as Albus asked, and now I intend to follow through on my own plan. I agreed to meet Harry after three months, allowing us both time to gather information."

"And? What did you find?"

"Nothing. Just rumours about Hufflepuff's cup and a diadem. I must get the sword of Gryffindor. Albus believed that it was integral to destroying Horcruxes. I hope that Harry was able to meet with Lupin's pack to ensure his safety."

"How would they help?"

"Months ago Greyback discovered the truth about Artemis, threatening to kill Harry if I did not help him raise a new pack. For the past three months I have assisted with this to ensure his loyalty."

"And so You-Know-Who wouldn't find out you were a werewolf."

"Precisely. He let me go this month because he could not disobey a direct order."

"I see, what are your plans now Severus? It will not be long before You-Know-Who discovers that you are not at Hogwarts, and that you are with Harry."

"I have a plan to ensure the safety of Hogwarts. But first I need to find that damn sword."

"The sword of Gryffindor was taken by Scrimgeour." Minerva sniffed indignantly. "The Ministry acted like Albus was some sort of common criminal Severus, wondering why he'd left items in his will."

"Do you know where it is now?"

"I believe Albus left it to Harry in his will."

Severus exhaled in relief. "Then at least one of us has it."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry burst back into the burrow, the dawn just behind him.

"What happened?" Tonks exclaimed, rising from the window seat where she had been keeping watch.

"Greyback attacked, Remus…Lupin…whichever sent me ahead for safety." Harry bent at the waist, his breathing erratic from all the running.

"Here, take this." Tonks pushed a warm drink into his hands. She waited for his trembling to subside then returned to the window.

Harry sat where he stood, taking deep breaths and drinking from the mug. "You still wait for him?"

Tonks didn't move, her brown eyes moving back and forth over the landscape. "I knew he didn't truly want it, but I loved him. Loving a werewolf is no easy thing Harry."

_I know, _Harry seethed silently.

"It's like a part of them is closed off from everyone, even those that love them. I've never seen Remus look so…"

"Complete," Harry finished for her.

"Exactly. I thought that maybe I could bring that to him. But the werewolf didn't see me as worthy…that wouldn't have been a problem. Remus was always fighting against it…"

"When Remus allowed the parts of himself to fully merge it suddenly wasn't enough?"

"Something like that." Her hand fell on her stomach. "He'll be a loyal father and a great provider…I just wish it could have been more. It's silly really…" Tonks placed her hand on the glass, her palm leaving a misty imprint. "You hear stories at school, read things in books about the legendary matings of werewolves. How they're completely devoted to finding their one ideal mate…and when they find it they never it them go. It's so silly right?"

"I don't think so Tonks. I think we all want a love like that." Harry stood and went to stand beside her, peering out into the night.

"Did Dumbledore still tell you about the werewolf pack that lived in the forbidden forest at the welcoming feast?"

"I was terrified the first time I went in there…probably didn't help I saw Voldemort drinking unicorn blood but still."

Tonks' mouth twitched in a small smile despite the use of Voldemort's name. "When I became an Auror I learnt that there is a pack that lives in the forest. Legend has it that two werewolves mated during the full moon and the pack is a result of that. Beautiful, intelligent wolves."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do. Those are the only known 'offspring' of werewolves. I know Remus was terrified about our child being a 'cub' of some description, but it isn't hereditary...'

"Remus told me, that night be came to get me from Privet drive."

Tonks went still, her eyes widening. "Here he comes."

In the morning light they could make out Remus, limping towards the house. His arms and legs bled, claws marks raised against his skin. Tonks moved quickly around him, and out into the garden to welcome her former mate.

Harry watched them, feeling like he was intruding.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"The Dark Lord and the Carrows will need to know that I am stationed at Hogwarts." Severus explained as he finished placing the last memory into the Pensieve.

"What if you're summoned Severus?"

"When that happens our time will be up. I will return to assist you in getting rid of the Carrows and protecting Hogwarts if need be. It is my belief he will not summon me while I am here, not for a few months. He trusts me, he expects me to hold the school, his attention will not be here. It will be…"

"Chasing Harry."

"Exactly."

"And Greyback? The promise you made him?"

"I will return to Greyback at the next full moon, I have a proposition that will ensure his silence. He is loyal to no one but his werewolves. I will keep you appraised of all this."

The witch remained silent, taking her glasses off and twirling them in her hands. "I never was very good at deception Severus."

"You are a smart witch Minerva, you can do this." He left her where she sat and entered his bedroom, ignoring the bed for now. He retrieved any vials of Polyjuice potion he could find. "There are more in the secret stores in my classroom."

"I know how to brew a potion Severus." Her tongue was sharp as ever.

Severus severed a chunk of hair with his wand, wrapping it into torn cloth from this robe.

He looked around; mentally ticking off anything he had to do.

"Severus, I think I have enough to act like you."

"Are you sure the students will be safe?"

"They'll believe the greasy Headmaster is hiding away in his office. I suppose occasionally you'll have to sit at the table, but I doubt they'll notice we are never together. Severus…" she began hesitantly, rising from the sofa. "I know you must be eager to reunite with Harry, but he isn't going to run off just yet. Today is the day Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour are getting married. He isn't going anywhere, stay here and rest."

"I've been gone so long Minerva, I need to… we need to see him." Severus couldn't think of a way to put it into words, the indescribable desire that he had to see Harry and now, just as he promised.

"You can wait a few hours. Take comfort in the luxury presented to you now. After today who knows when you will be able to sleep safe, have a bath…a decent meal…" Her eyes misted. "I wish there was more I could do for you, for Harry. This is cruel, sending a boy out to save the world with nothing."

"He's a man now Minerva, it was his birthday yesterday."

"He was a man long before that." She reached up and rested her palm against his face. "I wish you well in this endeavour Severus. Keep yourself and my students safe."

She left Severus standing alone in his rooms. He wanted to flee, find Harry now…but how would he explain everything? He moved slowly into the bedroom, the unmade bed catching his attention. He sat upon it, laying his head on Harry's pillow. The scent was faint, barely detectable but Severus could smell it.

Without meaning to his eyes began drifting shut, his limbs giving way to their exhaustion. Harry was safe. He was at the Burrow, protected by the order. His tension melted away, his breathing calming.

He would sleep for a few hours; gather a few things and leave. Harry would understand, he wouldn't deny him this brief momentary comfort.

Just as he was on the brink of sleep his arm burst into flame, sending him straight back into alertness. The Dark mark burnt with fury, eagerly summoning him. There was no time to pack, no time to put things in motion. This was a summon that meant 'come now!'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry pulled at his hair and groaned.

"The colour suits you," Hermione grinned at him, elbowing him in the side.

"Just because you fancy red heads," Harry scowled, unhappy about being under polyjuice potion.

"You know it's for security. Everyone knows how close you are to the Weasley's if there's going to be an attack on your life…"

"Then this is the first place they'd look for me, I know."

Ron's Aunt Muriel glared at them, their whispering clearly aggravating her.

"I declare you bonded for life." The wizard marrying them waved his wand over Fleur and Bill, covering their hands in a shower of stars. Golden balloons that had been circling them through out their bonding burst suddenly, giving birth to a flock of tiny golden birds that flew around the marquee.

Hermione turned to him, eyes full of unshed tears. Her expression sobered at Harry's face.

"Oh Harry, sorry I didn't think…" Everyone was wrapped up in the celebration; they didn't notice Harry's forlorn face.

"When we bonded, it wasn't anything like this." Harry gestured half heartedly with a hand. "No, it was in secret…done by someone who was playing me." Harry lifted his hand, staring intently at his palm. "Hermione, why didn't their magic join together?"

"When most wizards and witches bond it is in this way," Remus' voice suddenly interrupted. "Some can choose to have their magic bound together, allowing them to draw on each others."

"So why don't people do that? It would make them stronger?" Harry asked.

"Because over time your magic gets used to another persons. Think about us Harry, how long have you known me and Ron? You know what type of magic we are prone to using, what our magical signatures are like, usually that is intimate enough for most people."

"Tying your magic to another person's is the ultimate bond, the ultimate sign of trust. Yes it can make you stronger, but it can also weaken you. If someone draws on too much of your magic it can weaken you, causing damage." Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'd better move, I think Molly is trying to move the tables." Hermione muttered guilty, pulling Remus and Harry by their hands.

Harry looked over towards the witch who was watching them suspiciously.

The chairs vanished, the walls of the marquee disappearing so the setting light could enter, and music started playing. Even though he had lived in the wizarding world for years now he was still taken back by the wedding cake, the two phoenixes that crested the top, fluttering their wings as they waited.

"Wearing my pouch I see?" Hagrid touched his finger to the moleskin pouch around Harry's neck.

"Well, it's so useful. Thank you again Hagrid." Harry fingered the lumpy cloth. Ever since Artemis hadn't returned he had thought it wise to fill it with his most precious items and keep it on him at all times.

"Want to dance Barney Weasley?" Ginny slid up to him, curtsying.

"Why Ginny my dear cousin, it would be an honour!" Harry bowed playfully and swept her around in a circle.

They were among the first couples to dance, but neither of them minded.

"So, your special someone didn't show up then?" Ginny rested her head against his shoulder as they revolved in a circle.

"No, I guess I'm not as special as I originally thought," Harry sighed, resting his cheek on her head. It was selfish and immature. Severus probably had very good reason for being late. He knew Severus wanted to return that should have been enough.

"You'll always be special to me Harry," Ginny looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with the glowing lights overhead.

"I know, thanks Ginny." Impulsively he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"A word if I may Harry?" Hermione stood beside them, her eyes blazing.

"Sure Hermione, better get some cake before my brothers eat it all anyway." Ginny smiled up at him and floated away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione hissed, pulling him into an angry dance.

"I was dancing with Ginny, Hermione…"

"I know exactly what you were doing Harry Potter! 'Not as special as I originally thought!' You have no idea what Artemis is doing!"

"I never thought I'd see you sticking up for the person who murdered Dumbledore!" Harry attempted to push her away.

"You know very well what happened there, and what Artemis is doing now? Sticking his neck on the line for you."

"Well do you know what I learnt about the great 'Artemis' last night? He's dragging all the reaming werewolves, the ones that don't want to be involved and giving them to Greyback's pack. If they refuse he kills them!" Harry succeeded in shaking her arm from his body.

"You can't make assumptions based on rumours Harry! I'm sorry that he wasn't here for your birthday or the assigned day but I'd thought you'd at least hear him out before throwing him to the wolves, excuse the pun. You're pathetic!" Hermione's face was flushed as she stormed away from him.

Harry resisted the urge to fling a curse at her back knowing that deep down she was right. He was pathetic.

PHPHPHPHPHP

They were summoned to the Ministry. It took Severus a few minutes to school his thoughts, caught by surprise at seeing the Death Eaters reflected in the shiny tiles of the Ministry floor. He had to put his disbelief away and use this to his advantage. Greyback slid up towards him, catching his elbow before they could join the rest of the group.

"I allowed you to be absent for one night, but we had a deal Severus."

"How do you expect me to uphold our deal when I am following orders from our Lord?" Severus tugged his arm away.

"Your loyalty should be to the pack we have built," Greyback hissed, teeth escaping his lips. "Or do I need to bring information to the Snakeman?"

"You have nothing, my bonding has been broken. I no longer have a mate." Severus ignored the squeeze in his heart.

"The wizards have torn away one of our most important bonds and still you wish to aid them?"

Severus couldn't find any words, the feral part of him seeing the logic in the werewolf's words. A small voice echoed in his head. Why was he helping the wizards? Even after all of this he would still be infected, still been seen as an outcast. Why didn't he take Harry and run?

"I will be there for the next gathering," Severus' voice was harsh, adjusting his mask to hide any conflicting feelings from showing on his face.

He joined the group of gathered Death Eaters, waiting in anticipation. There was a loud crack before the Dark Lord appeared with Scrimgeour. There were a few gasps of admiration from the show of apparition inside the heavily warded ministry, but Severus ignored it, his eyes fixed on the glint of metal he saw.

Gryffindor's sword.

Harry didn't have it after all.

Severus barely paid attention to the speech Voldemort gave them, his brain quickly attempting to find a solution to this problem.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is!" The Dark Lord screamed at the Minister. Severus felt his admiration for the man grow. He had known of the animosity between the Minster and his mate. He had not forgotten the tense scene between them in Albus' office, about Harry becoming a mascot.

The man raised his head, looking deep into the angry ruby eyes. He knew where Harry was, all of them could see it. His cheeks were sunken; his mouth at an odd angle from where his jaw was broken. He could not stand on his feeble broken legs, and Severus could hear his pained laboured breathing. It would be moments before this shell of a man revealed Harry's hiding place.

"You will never find out through me." Scrimgeour spat before collapsing on the floor in painful laughter.

Severus closed his eyes in respect to the man, seeing the green flash from beneath his eyelids. A truly noble man. A metallic clang rattled across the stone floor. Severus opened his eyes, just in time to see the sword skid to a halt at Bellatrix's feet.

She held it aloft as a trophy, grinning under the approving nod she received from their Lord.

"The Ministry is now under my control." Voldemort spoke quietly to the room his words crackling with menace. Ruby eyes shifted to Greyback and the others wearing a red band. "You are to find Harry Potter and bring him to me. The rest of you have your assigned jobs." Eyes settled on Severus for a few moments.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus apparated back on the grounds of Hogwarts. His feet were heavy as he walked back to the castle. Voldemort had control of the Ministry, there were werewolves and wizards after Harry, the sword was gone…He sighed longing for something stronger than fire whisky.

"Severus!" Minerva burst from the doors, her trembling arms grasping hold of his shoulders.

"Scrimgeour is dead. He has control of the ministry." Severus sighed, resisting the urge to place his head on his shoulder. He just wanted a few moments peace, a brief reprieve from all of this.

"I know the Order was alerted. Kingsley warned the Weasley's before the attack."

"Attack? Are they alright?" Severus felt alertness crash into him.

"Harry's gone Severus. He disappeared with Hermione and Ron before the Death Eaters got there. I knew that he was going to go off like this, but without telling any of us where he went!" The wrinkles around her mouth deepened with grief.

"Surely he told someone, Lupin the Order somebody?" His fingers dug into the woman's arms, his voice increasing in tempo.

_Harry couldn't wait any longer._

"No Severus. No one knows where they've gone."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." The lynx shimmered for a few moments before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. The scene around Harry froze. Smiles were fixed on people's faces. Bill held a piece of cake to Fleur's mouth. He couldn't move, all the air had escaped from his lungs.

Slowly sound began to bleed back into the surroundings, the people who knew him turned to look at him their faces ashen. His body began to bow towards the floor; something was weighing him down from his elbows.

…out of it…Harry…Snap out of it!" Time righted itself. Remus was dragging him away from the commotion. There were whip cracks in the air as people apparated away. Others surged forwards, escaping the marquee. Flashes of light appeared in the night sky. "You've got to get out of here!" Harry was sure the werewolf's nails were drawing blood as he was pulled.

A rope of red hair swung into his vision. Ginny's head was moving wildly, searching as she sought him out. "She'll be with her family, looked after," Remus spoke quickly in his ear, passing him into Hermione's arms.

"I thought we'd have longer," Hermione shouted over the screams, her hand wildly gesturing Ron over to her. The red head stared after his family, towards his mum who was beckoning him over. Ron shook his head, and sprinted over to them, his back pressed into Harry's face, shielding him.

Remus was speaking above his head to Hermione. "He'll be fine, just shock. You'll have to do it. Get far away from here."

"No, we can't…" Harry felt himself weakly murmur. He couldn't leave, couldn't disappear…not yet. Not without Severus. "He won't be able to find us," Harry whispered.

"We waited as long as we could." The anger Hermione felt earlier had gone, a concerned look on her face.

Harry fought against the urge to scream as he felt himself swirl out of existence.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus lay staring at the ceiling. It was futile to think he would sleep at all that night. He hadn't the strength to argue with Minerva. Her argument had made perfect sense. He should have taken the night to get some needed rest; he should have taken a potion to lull him into a dreamless, restful sleep.

Severus had done neither. He had dressed for bed, laid on his side of it, and gazed upwards for the past eight hours.

"I should left when I had the opportunity. Now he is lost to me." He couldn't move, his fingers still clutching Harry's pillow.

Plans had circulated over and over in his head. Where to start looking…what his next step should be. If Harry was hiding from the Dark Lord, with an entire pack of werewolves searching for him, and a taboo spell placed on his name, what chance did he have?

_**He is your mate. He habits are well known to you. Before we were mated you knew how he would act. Now you must think. **_Artemis had offered that advice as Severus had settled for the night before disappearing into their mind. Severus couldn't hold the beast any longer; the creature was exhausted from the previous night.

Severus had a suspicion where Harry would first go; it was where Severus had gone himself months ago to gather information in the chaos after Albus' death. But the Order would have grown wise since that misfortune and Severus would no longer be able to enter that establishment. Then there was the problem of the sword…Severus rubbed the fabric of Harry's pillow between his fingers. As the idea formed in his head he sat up slowly in bed.

"You knew this would happen…and you left us a way to speak to you." Severus swung his legs out of bed. His nostrils flared as he caught smell of his body. A night in the forest and a night of staying awake in bed had left him feeling covered in a layer of grime.

This was the hardest test of wills Severus had ever encountered.

He wanted to leave the castle, follow Harry's trail until he knew his mate was safe again. Common sense told him to stay here, recover…have a shower at least. He was helping no one by being unprepared. If Harry and his friends had fled being caught unaware…

Severus felt himself scowling just thinking about it. No, they needed supplies. Potions, medical…food? Had Harry even thought this out? He felt himself growing angry at the hypothetical scenario.

"Impatient Gryffindor!" he growled. "You knew what it was I asked of you. Three months, that was all I asked." Severus' magic exploded the wardrobe in response to his temper. "This is foolish," he muttered, angry at himself. He knew the circumstances, the Death Eaters had attacked. They were all condemned if Harry was captured.

He left the bedroom turning the shower on with a flick of his hand.

"Just wait a little longer Harry, I know what to do."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The rushing traffic assaulted Harry's eyes as they apparated on the pavement.

"Where are we?" He questioned Hermione, pushing his friends to walk. "We need to move, we can't just stay here." The shock of their surroundings finally brought Harry back to himself, back into the leader role. His friends watched him return to himself, their relief evident.

"I think we're at Kings cross," Ron commented, moving a little ahead of Hermione. They were attracting a few stares given their state of attire and Harry manoeuvred them into a nearby café.

It was empty, the woman behind the counter barely giving them a look over, her eyes focused on the TV. Harry gestured the table furthest away from the window. They sat waiting for a few moments as their racing hearts settled.

"We need someplace safe to go…that's our first priority. Once we have somewhere safe to go then we decide on a plan of action." Harry directed this at Hermione, Ron was looking down at the chipped table looking pale.

"They'll be ok Ron." Hermione placed her hand over one of his trembling ones. "They won't hurt them…" _Yet_ hovered unsaid.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, all of them lost in thought. "I can't believe he moved so fast. I thought Voldemort would have waited." Harry rubbed his temples.

"I've been mentally preparing for this…but now it's here…" Ron slammed his mouth shut as the door opened and two men entered.

"It's ok, we're in Muggle London," Hermione reassured him.

"Muggle London…" Harry mused. "That's it Hermione! I know where we can go, come on." Harry was out of his chair and halfway to the door when it opened once again and Harry's heart stopped dead in his chest.

"Harry Potter. I was hoping it'd be me to find you. I've been so interested to see what Artemis sees in you." Greyback smiled menacingly from the doorway. "Restrain the other two," he barked at the men behind them.

For a few seconds Harry forgot he was a wizard, that he had a wand that was capable of magic. His instant desire was to leap upon the beast of a man who was terrorising Remus and the others. The creature that had forced Artemis into this position.

Blue eyes watched his conflict emotions, reading him easily as Severus always said people would. His mouth smiled in a mocking grin. His eyes flickered over to Hermione, and his body sank into a crouch, ready to spring.

Harry upended the nearest table, pulling his friends down to safety. They didn't let him down, both of them turned ready to fight, wands firing every nasty hex they could think of. Harry erected a shield as one particular curse struck to close for comfort.

The two Death Eaters were more of a nuisance than a threat. Ron turned to him, his face quizzical. "Harry! Watch out!" Greyback recoiled as his hands struck the edge of Harry's shield. It was Hermione that knocked their assailants out, a well-placed rope jinx had them cracking their heads nastily against the floor.

Only Greyback was left, his icy eyes darting from Hermione to Harry. "You need to get Hermione outside, I'll follow behind, cover your backs," Harry muttered to Ron, keeping his wand square on the werewolf.

Greyback lunged at Hermione as they attempted to move, Harry only just managing to catch him with a Confringo spell. His friends were safely out the door, Harry followed, backing out slowly, his wand still pointed at Greyback's head. The werewolf sat up, smoke rising from his charred clothes, but he made no attempt to move.

Harry felt his wand arm lower as Greyback's eyes regarded him. "You are correct, I will not attack you."

"I was led to believe you sought my life."

"And I will if our pact is broken. Artemis kept his promise. I will not harm you as long as he is part of my pack. You are a bond mate, that is sacred, regardless of who you are." He smiled his teeth sharp even when human. "I offer no such protection to your friends, I like to bite women." His gaze shifted past Harry to where Hermione was waiting. "Go, they will be awake shortly, I will say you escaped."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus waited beside the bronze griffin. He couldn't bring himself to go up to Albus' office.

"Why are you plagued Severus?"

"Despite my instructions I still cannot come to terms with what I have done." Severus rested his hand on the beak.

Minerva stood closer to him, resting a hand on his folded arms. "If you believe that going up there will help your endeavour then you need to do this."

"Have you gone up there?"

Minerva looked away. "No," she answered finally. They looked at each other a long moment. "When will your companions be arriving?"

"I'm led to believe in the next few days."

"Then it is imperative you find a way to get the sword Severus."

"I am aware Minerva." Severus spun on his heel, striding up the stone stairwell. He did not have time for guilt, for feelings.

Severus entered the room slowly, half expecting Albus to be sitting behind his desk. It was exactly as Albus had left it, the annoying trinkets lining the shelves. Books left unopened on the desk. He moved closer into the room, his fingers trailing over the surface of the desk.

"This is your office now Severus."

Severus ignored the voice, sitting in the chair he would usually sit in. He closed his eyes, slumping in it. "Just as you knew it would be. How did you know the Dark Lord would make me Headmaster?"

"Because he would want his followers in places of power, especially the person who killed Albus Dumbledore."

Severus straightened in his seat and turned the face Albus' portrait. "Harry's gone, The Dark Lord has taken control of the Ministry…was this not the way you wanted things?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "I never wished to cause you pain."

"Save your excuses, I need to find the sword of Gryffindor. I believe Harry would have gone to Grimmauld place, everything is in place for me to join…and to keep Hogwarts safe." Severus held a hand up as the old man went to interrupt.

"I knew Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to Harry, was everything else passed on?"

"How would I know? You've prevented me from seeing him!" Severus snarled. "The last I saw the sword was in Bellatrix's hand." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Severus, do you think me a fool? I knew the Ministry would hold on to such an artefact. They would not see its significance, how important it was that Harry had it." There was a creak at the portrait swung forwards.

"Even as an oil painting you are full of magic." The scorn fell from his face as he saw what was behind. "You made plans even this far into the future?" Severus shook his head at the tenacity of the former Headmaster.

"When dealing with someone as clever as Tom Riddle I planned for every eventuality."

Severus held the sword aloft in his hand. "The other is a fake."

"You need to get this to Harry." Albus' eyes met his as the portrait swung back.

"I will bring it to him when I meet with him."

"I thought I made it clear that you were to stay here and look after the students."

Severus shrunk the sword and pocketed it. "I have ensured the safety of the Hogwarts students as I promised." Severus turned to face his former mentor. "My place is with Harry that has not changed."

"Your bond has been destroyed."

"You are correct, but he can still draw on my magic. You didn't account for that variable did you Albus? You thought my magic would strengthen him, teach him new curses…you did not believe there was more to us than a simple infatuation. Regardless of Harry's feelings towards me I will help him end this war."

"What if he refuses you Severus?" Albus seemed genuine.

"Then that will be what happens. I will give him the sword and help him from behind enemy lines."

"I underestimated your feelings for the boy."

"He's seventeen Albus but he ceased being a child long before. I have to get this to Harry." Severus turned on his heel and left his new office behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Grimmauld place?" Hermione questioned when they reached the street.

"It's hidden. This is the best place to hide while we think about what to do next." Harry placed his hand on the handle, breathing a sigh of relief as it opened under his touch, and walked into the dark hallway. It was covered in a thin layer of dust, marred only by footprints.

"Someone is here." Ron whispered, moving to stand in front of Hermione.

"I think someone was, but they left again. Look, the footprints led back out the door." Harry crouched and placed a fingertip next to them. "They look like Severus'," he whispered to himself.

"Wasn't he the secret keeper for the Order?" Hermione walked further into the house.

"He must have come before they changed it to exclude him." He felt his palms grow sweaty. This was the closest they had come in proximity to each other. _Maybe he left a message? _Harry dared to think before berating himself for how stupid he sounded.

They entered the kitchen together and sat down at the kitchen table. "First things first. We'll need to do something about food." Ron's voice echoed in the large room.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione scolded.

"No, he's right Hermione. I don't know how long we're going to be here. We need to eat."

They fell into an uneasy silence as they thought about this.

"I don't know if anyone knows to look for us here. We have to assume that from now on it's just the three of us." Harry looked to both of his friends. "How do you think they found us so fast?" Harry spoke the fear aloud.

"In the house we're safe. The Death Eaters can't find it unless Severus has told them it's here." Hermione stood to look the cupboards. "He hasn't betrayed us Ron; otherwise they would be waiting to ambush us here." She didn't need to turn to see Ron's outraged face.

"I still don't see how they found us within minutes," Harry grumbled, putting his chin on his hand.

"There's no food left, just as I thought." Hermione sat back at the table.

"You have an invisibility cloak Harry," Ron let the words linger.

Harry's hands fell to the table in shock. "I left it in my trunk…" he whispered.

"Actually Harry," Hermione placed the bag she'd been wearing to the wedding on the table. "I packed it in my bag… sorry for going through your things." Her bag expanded and she pulled out his cloak as well as other items for the three of them.

"But you didn't think to bring any food?" Ron questioned, folding one of his jumpers.

"I guess eating didn't cross anyone's mind." Harry sorted his own clothes into a pile. "But a tent and healing supplies. She thought further ahead then we did." Harry nudged Ron.

Ron picked up a bottle, "Dittany," he read aloud.

"I know what you're thinking Ron, to use the cloak to steal food."

"We haven't got any choice Hermione. I know we're meant to be saving the world and all, but you can't forget basic things like eating."

"Actually I was going to say that either I or Harry should go as we know how Muggle shops work. And don't expect me to do all the cooking. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean…Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry had his hand clasped to his forehead. His nails dug in to the skin around his scar, the kitchen beginning to fade from his vision. "It's him, he's angry."

"Is it about my family? Has he got them? Harry tell me!" Ron was shaking his arm, his voice rising in tempo.

"Ron! Stop shaking Harry like that!" Hermione shrieked, adding to his headache.

"Guys please…" he tried to explain weakly, feeling himself stumbling from his chair onto the floor on all fours.

"Harry I need to know! We just left them all behind!" Hands were pulling him upright.

"You let Potter go!" Voldemort screamed in his head, phantom angry eyes swimming across the kitchen floor.

"Harry? Are you alright? Ron! Leave him alone!"

"Enough!" Harry pushed them both from him, teeth gritted painfully. "I need to go to my room; **everything **else can wait until morning." He stumbled from the room, relying on his memory of the house to get him to his room.

The last time he had been here, it had been after Sirius' death, and at that time Harry had shared a room with Ron, ignoring the fact that Sirius had given him his own room. Blindly feeling his way up the stairs Harry remembered the day Sirius had given it to him, broken up with noises of Voldemort torturing his followers.

"_I know it'll be a while before my name is cleared and all and I'm sorry you'll have to go back to the Dursley's until you're seventeen. But maybe after you've come of age, you might consider…I mean as one of your options…" Sirius had blushed,__uncharacteristically shy._

Harry stumbled against the door frame, his mind struggling against the onslaught from Voldemort.

"_Of course I'll move in with you." Harry smiled at the man, hugging him around the neck._

"_I thought this might be your room, here." Sirius pulled his hand, wrapping it around the door handle. Harry felt tingling, his palm growing warm. "There, now no one but you and I can get in."_

_Harry had stared at the door; overwhelmed by the feeling he had somewhere to come back to._

"_Get a move on Potter, the Order is not here to chauffeur you around. Black, left behind while others fight your battles I see?" Snape interrupted the moment, undermining the importance of it. _

Harry ignored the past, stumbling into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Voldemort was in an old house, the two Death Eaters from earlier already passed out and bloody on the floor. It was Greyback the mad man focused on. The werewolf was facing his Lord proudly, despite defying a direct order.

"You were supposed to capture him! Not let him escape!" The curse caught Greyback on the shoulder, burning away skin. "What use are you creatures if you cannot even follow orders? Where is your loyalty werewolf?"

Blue eyes grew angry but he didn't answer, instead choosing to growl at the wizard.

Harry scanned the assembled party, searching out some sign of Severus, that he was still alive since their last meeting. He felt guilt about how Severus had fallen from the sky, how he'd acted towards Ginny. He couldn't see anyone who looked like his mate, and fear began to settle in his stomach. He opened his mouth to shout out, closing it as Greyback locked eyes with him.

Dumbledore had never been able to answer him regarding the question of could Voldemort sense him on these joined visions. Standing there witnessing Greyback's torture Harry knew the werewolf sensed his presence. They held eyes for only a few seconds, before Greyback turned to look at Voldemort defiantly.

"Next time I will capture him, I assure you Lord." His body flew through the air as theCruciatus caught him, landing with a sickening thud on the tiled floor.

Despite how Harry loathed Greyback, the fear he caused Remus' pack, and his threat on his life Harry still ran towards him, checking to see if he was still alive.

_Why? _He shouted uselessly in his mind.

_Keep bond mate safe. _He barely heard the answering whisper.

"Leave," Greyback hissed angrily out of the side of his mouth, and just like that Harry was back on the floor of his bedroom.

He laid facedown on the floor, his breathing stirring the dust from the floor, stomach churning from all the after effects of the curses. It was silent, his friends respecting his need for space. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Lying there in pain, desperately alone Harry wished Severus was with him. That he could see the man, if only for a moment.

After a few moments had passed he pushed himself up by his arms, his legs still limp on the floor. He was exhausted from the vision, his head felt cleaved in two. Pulling himself into bed, he felt his body dry heave, but managed to keep it down.

He looked up at the canopy of the unfamiliar bed. This was supposed to be his home, inherited from Sirius. It wasn't the common room, and it wasn't Severus' quarters. He felt himself shiver, pangs of homesickness coursing through his body. He closed his eyes.

"This is home for now," he whispered, in an attempted to make himself feel better. He tried to slow his breathing, reassuring himself that Hermione and Ron were with him, that the house was safe for now.

Opening his eyes again he turned to look at the wooden post nearest his head. It was a thick dark wood, mahogany maybe, filled with grooves that twisted round the pole. It reminded him of a gnarled branch. Following the post into where is disappeared into the fabric a small corner of an envelope caught his eye.

Wand out, he cautiously poked it, pulling it free from where it was hidden. Apollo was scrawled across it in familiar writing. Eliciting a small gasp of surprise, Harry ripped it open, catching the parchment as it fluttered to the bed.

It was blank. Turning it over, Harry wondered what cruel joke this was before he saw writing appear as though written by an invisible quill.

_If you are here alone then I was unable to meet you at the required time. For that I apologise. You are wondering perhaps how I got this note into your bedroom despite the charm your godfather placed upon the handle. We are still bound by magic, something I believe Albus intended even in death. It was because of this I was allowed to enter. I am still your mate in a fashion._

There was a blot on the paper as though the writer had hesitated.

_You are by nature impatient and if you have found it in your heart to forgiven me you are more than likely feeling betrayed by my tardiness. It was never my intent to be late in returning to you. Rest assured I will be doing everything in my power to return to you, even if just to pass on the knowledge of what I have learnt. I pray you are safe. Artemis._

The paper curled on itself as it burned, disappearing into thin air. Severus had taken a risk coming here just to in his own way reassure Harry. He felt idiotic, his actions towards Ginny immature. He sighed and settled down into bed. Even now Severus was thinking about him. A small selfish part of him spoke up. There had always been a small part of him that had believed maybe Severus didn't deserve happiness, that he was better than the older man. Harry who was champion for the light, the noble self sacrifice, paired to Severus the betrayer.

He slammed his fist into the headboard in disgust. He'd never listened to that small voice, it was arrogant, conceited and the opposite of who he was. He loved Severus despite his past. He'd just never realized how much until now.

TBC

**Please review! It's been very quiet on the viewing front, and I've got a niggling feeling the sequel might not be doing to well as not too many people are reading it. Please let me know what you think, I know its miserable for them at the moment, but they will meet soon I promise! **


End file.
